enderman_of_d00mfandomcom-20200214-history
Witherstorm
The Wither Storm is an advanced, super powerful and far more destructive variant of the Wither that uses a Command Block in it's recipe. It starts small, but begins absorbing blocks, items, and eventually mobs, into itself to grow larger and more powerful. It has 6 stages in total. If it is in the normal, humpback, or early cycloptic stages, it will die to any form of pure magic damage. Spawning In order to spawn a witherstorm, you need it's fusion item, which is done by either surrounding a command block or withered nether star with two soul sand at the side, 3 wither skeleton skulls on top, and two diamond blocks at the bottom corners. You then need to put it in an engender mob spawner with 1 coal and wait for 2.5 hours. Behavior The Wither Storm, until it fully pulls together in it's Destroyer phase, acts like a normal Wither, apart from only the main head shooting skulls only. Initial This is the stage it starts in. The wither storm starts at 300 hp, it's similar to a wither but has a command block in it's rib-cage, shoot flaming wither skulls, and only shoots skull from its main head. Humpback The wither will gain a small mass on it's back, this will happen at 1000 hp, it will become immune to arrows in this stage and have a slightly larger hitbox. Cycloptic The back will grow larger and it's middle head will become a wither storm head. After it eats more blocks, it will cover it's command block and gain it's tractor beam. Once it covers the block, it is immune to potions, and once it gains the beam, it can eat Mobs (this happens around 6000 hp). Destroyer This is the true form of the witherstorm. Just before this stage, the Wither Storm quickly reassembles it's body in the Cycloptic stage, turning giant while doing so. Once it fully assembles, all 3 heads become wither storm heads and can eat mobs independently, usually happens around 12000 hp, It grows 5 giant tentacles that slap mobs nearby. The Command Block can now be found in it's core. Devourer Grows a huge mass on the top of it leaning down back at 25000 hp, it grows 2 larger tentacles with more health, damage, and range. It also can sever if dealt over 5000 explosive damage, loosing a lot of mass in the process. Thunderstorm Final stage of the Wither Storm. Gigantic, covers almost all of the sky and causes thunderstorms around 250000 hp. Severed A variant of the Wither Storm. Spawn when either the Wither Storm gets large enough, or it hit by a very powerful explosion in Devourer stage and up. Has far less health, damage and armor, and doesn't attract things (Though it can still suck in mobs). It spawns in one about every 3 mins once over the devourer stage. Trivia: Using Michael18751's Engender expansion mod you can make the witherstorm maxed out on spawn, defeat it, and gain both normal and large tentacles as weapons that do 80-120 damage! Stratgies: Use strong mobs to team up with you like Chaos Guardian or The Gatekeeper. You can also spawn in another Wither Storm that is helpful. If you want to defeat it by yourself, then use the infinity attack sword and strong armors (golden apples and healing potions are suggested). Otherwise, you can use an Oblivion DeathBomb (abyssalcraft) or spawn in the overclocked ghast and enderman if you're playing CMM mode Category:Destructive mob Category:Wither Category:Simply Insane Category:Minecraft Engender Mod